Sempre e Eternamente
by AiculAiram
Summary: Alice e Jasper,apaixonam-se à distância sem o denunciar um ao outro ou aos melhores amigos, mas Bella e Edward encontram semelhanças da sua paixão num diário de uma antepassada de Alice e Edward. Poderá um história repetir-se após 400 anos?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Na minha vida tenho várias paixões sendo duas delas as ilhas dos Açores e escrever entre outras muitas. Apesar de já ter iniciado uma história envolvendo as ilhas e o Continente as minhas recentes férias fizeram-me desejar escrever uma história diferente, baseada no descobrimento e povoamento dos Açores, com reflexos no presente sempre com as personagens da série Twilight como base. **

**Assim nasce uma ficção com base nos vampiros e lobos da nossa adorada Sthephanie Meyer transformados em humamos com muita imaginação da minha parte à volta dos acontecimentos da época.**

**Enquanto eu estava longe do mundo virtual a minha Beta iniciou também uma nova história passada no século 17, no entanto não foi isso que me influenciou, pois o descobrimento e povoamento dos Açores situou-se entre os séculos 14 e 15. No entanto não deixem de ler... Se tiverem idade suficiente e conhecimentos em inglês para tal.**

**Apaixonei-me por um novo casal nesta história. Alice e Jasper sendo que a Bella é uma parte importante e um elo que aparecerá frequentemente, feliz junto do seu Edward.**

**Assim nasce Sempre e Eternamente que será publicado em Inglês Always and Forever .**

**A tarefa será árdua pelo que os capítulos serão curtos.**

**Dedico esta história a uma mulher forte e linda que amo e que está sempre no meu coração e está escrito em Português para que uma linda menina- mulher, inteligente e com o mesmo gosto pelas personagens Twilight possa acompanhar. Calu espero que gostes.**

**Apresentação feita cá vai...**

Prólogo

Ilha Negra, ano 2011.

Bella está a concluir o mestrado em História e resolve passar uma semana em casa antes de concluir a tese, baseada no descobrimento e povoamento das ilhas. O seu trabalho não é fácil, pois não existem relatos concretos sobre o povamento da ilha Negra.

Os antepassados de Edward preservam cartas e relatos durante séculos, que apesar da humidade da ilha ainda preservam alguma qualidade. Houve sempre na família alguém com vontade de preservar e acrescentar relatos aos imensos cadernos, livros, diários e folhas devidamente guardados na biblioteca da casa de família. Esta biblioteca foi ao longo dos anos remodelada sempre com novas téncicas para conservação dos documentos.

Durante a pesquisa de Bella para a sua tese, Edward encontra um diário com diversas cartas dirigidas à sua antepassada distante Isabella, nas quais a sua amiga e cunhada Alice conta como foi a chegada à ilha, a diferença entre uma ilha desabitada e uma cidade do Continente e muitas das cartas são relatos do dia a dia que se transformam em anos dado que para as cartas serem respondidas excediam por vezes os 6 meses dado o isolamento da ilha.

Isabella, que ficara com o seu marido Edward, no Continente por altura do nascimento do seu primeiro filho viram os anos passar sem reverem a maior parte da familia, obrigada pelo ofício do pai como médico a prestar assitência aos povoadores das ilhas.

Após este interregno, também eles se juntam à família estabelecendo-se na ilha Negra.

Ao reler o diário da sua antepassada Edward encontra uma história de amor que o impressiona com todo o amor e paixão envolvida e junto com Bella envolvem-se com emoção nesses relatos.

O enredo adensa-se quando na vida real se vê confrontada com uma situação em que dois dos seus amigos se apaixonam, sem, no entanto revelarem os seus sentimentos um pelo outro.

A amizade que os une evolve para a paixão sem que possam disfrutar do sentimento.

Bella e Edward tentam ajudar esta relação, mas a tarefa é árdua e eles sentem o falhanço a cada dia que passa.

**Primeiro Capítulo já a seguir...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1- Cartas antigas**

_**"Old letters- Silence 4"**_

**EPOV**

Sentada em frente à enorme mesa de centro é o local onde a posso encontrar desde que chegámos à ilha.

Desde que a conheço, sempre foi uma apaixonada por História e desde os 10 anos que passamos horas nesta sala a ler. Ela lia, eu olhava para ela. Engraçado que após 15 anos de namoro, ainda me pergunto se ela está comigo por mim, ou para ter acesso a esta sala.

O meu pai encontrou nela uma aliada e uma herdeira dos seus livros e diários, já que nem eu nem a minha gémea Alice se interesssa por História. A Alice é conselheira educacional e eu, bem eu prefiro seguir a herança do meu pai na medicina.

Bem não estou a ser sincero, adoro História, sempre que ela faz brilhar os olhos da minha Bella enquanto lê relatos ou lê livros que para mim são uma seca, mas que para ela são tesouros que a prendem durante horas e horas sem parar... ou até eu obriga-la a parar.

Adoro interromper os devaneios da minha Bella quando está envolvida na compilação de factos para transformá-los na sua própria teoria, com beijos e carícias de modo a trazê-la de volta ao presente. De volta a mim.

Quando escolheu como tese o povoamento da nossa ilha não estranhei de todo, uma vez que poucos registos fidignos existem acerca dessa época. Curiosamente sempre houve um apaixonado em cada geração da minha famíla desde a sua chegada à ilha e por vezes a sala transformada em biblioteca parece um museu. Algo que eu nunca entendi, mas respeito.

Olhando fixamente para Bella, na esperança de que o meu olhar a desvie do seu trabalho aproximei-me devagar tentando não fazer barulho, ao mesmo tempo desejando que só o meu olhar a desperte e que olhe para mim.

Como quase sempre, bastou esse olhar fixo para que os seus olhos encontrassem os meus e os seus olhos que já brilhavam com a emoção do trabalho, tornaram-se dois faróis ao ver-me.

_Ainda bem que ainda produzo este efeito nela._

"Bella, meu amor, está na hora de sair um pouco desta sala e apanhar ar" disse com o tom de voz mais doce que pude encontrar na esperança de tê-la só para mim um pouco de tempo antes da minha eminente partida de volta à clínica.

Olhando para mim, mas com as sombrancelhas em arqueadas como quem está a tomar uma decisão, ela baixou o livro que tinha nas mãos e suspirou.

"Amor, deixa-me só acabar de ler este documento e vamos já." Respondeu ela com um sorriso esperançoso.

Rendido, sentei-me ao lado dela tentando não a destrair de modo a evitar que se atrase na leitura. Entendiado procurei alguma coisa para ler enquanto esperava por ela.

Ao olhar para cima da confusão organizada de folhas e cadernos, um chamou-me a atenção.

Um monte de folhas presas com um laço rosa encadernado em tecido bordeaux. Algo estranho quanto a mim e a curisosidade fez-me apanhar o caderno com cuidado.

Bella olhou interrogativamente para mim, mas nada disse e os seus olhos voltaram para o seu trablho.

Na capa do caderno nada identificava o seu conteúdo, não fosse o laço cor de rosa que o prendia diria que era mais uma compilação de relatos médicos dos meus antepassados. Abrindo deparei-me com um manuscrito de uma letra desenhada na perfeição no papel amarelado pelo tempo.

Cuidadosamente cheguei o caderno mais próximo de mim com mil cuidados e com medo que se desmembrasse ao toque, pois não fazia a menor ideia de quantos anos teria.

Esta dúvida dessipou-se de imediato ao ver no topo da página naquela letra desenhada a data e curioso iniciei a leitura do manuscrito.

_Ano da Graça de 1497._

_Minha querida e adorada irmã Isabel, _

_Espero que estas linhas te encontrem com a Graça de Deus e a ajuda dos Anjos._

_Escrevo-te com a saudade que me acompanha desde o dia que partimos e desejo com toda a minha alma e coração que tu e o meu amado irmão vos encontreis bem de saúde._

_Certamente ainda não é chegada a hora do nascimento do novo rebento, mas ao receberdes estas minhas linhas, por certo já terás no teu seio o teu novo amor._

_Por Deus, tudo daria para estar ao teu lado e ver-te abraçar o teu filho._

_A mãe sempre disse que tinhas a cara de quem terá uma menina, mas eu sei que será um menino, com os olhos verdes do meu irmão e os cabelos castenhos como os teus. Não sei como, mas sinto-o como se o visse à minha frente e só essa visão me enche de alegria e satisfação ao saber que estarão bem e felizes._

_A nossa chegada após estes seis meses à ilha Negra foi um choque imenso para mim. Nada havia senão negro e verde. Negro das rochas imensas que ao tocar o céu são cortadas com o verde da floresta densa e viva como se alma própria tivesse._

_A nau, regressa amanhã e com a graça de Deus levar-vos à esta carta e ao nosso fiel Miguel de volta para vos apoiar, nesta altura em que bem precisam._

_A mãe está extasiada com a ilha e o pai entusiasmado com as possiblidades que a ilha terá. A Rosa está, no entanto mais calada do que o normal, aborrecida diria, com a falta de gente e lugares para visitar._

_Aqui ainda não há nada. Seremos nós a construir tudo. _

_Conhecemos na viagem a familia Whitlook, ingleses por certo com os seus filhos Jasper e Emmet._

_Felizmente, falam correctamente a nossa língua, acentuando por vezes as palavras de um modo diferente do que nós, provocando risinhos em mim e na Rosa._

_Os dois filhos do casal Whitlock são mui gentis e respeitosos, mas fortes em caracter e em força. A seu cargo tem a construção de todas as casas, o que eu acho ser um fardo demasiado para tão jovens homens._

_As famílias Black e Ulley, também de origem inglesa, acompanham-os como lenhadores e com eles mais alguns lacaios._

_Ao todo somos uma centena e desejo que na próxima vinda da nau venham mais. A miscelânea de conhecimentos fascina-me e prevejo uma ilha rica em interesse. _

_Aguardo minha querida irmã por notícias vossas, no regressso da Nau, aguardando ansiosamente a V. chegada um dia._

_Recebe da tua irmã um abraço saudoso e cumprimentos ao meu amado irmão._

_Da tua sempre _

_Maria Alice_

Quando acabei de ler a carta, fechei cuidadosamente o caderno e sob o olhar inquisidor de Bella, sorri.

"Sabes amor, acho que vou gostar de te fazer companhia durante este período. Encontrei algo interessante que se calhar também irás gostar" apontei para o caderno e continuei "Cartas de uma Maria Alice para uma Isabel, casada com um Edward..." não precisei continuar para prender a atenção dela.

_**Pequeno? Mais um capítulo em breve.**_


End file.
